


Time-Traveler's Striptease

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and the Doctor's sex life cools off; Clara adjusts her wardrobe to rekindle the sparks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time-Traveler's Striptease

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com/942.html?thread=4091310t4091310

Clara couldn't help but notice that her sex life had tapered off a bit on recent Wednesdays. Once she had finally managed to convince the Doctor that she wasn't an anomaly or some kind of Dalek spy (the very intimate scans to prove this had led to their first time on a medical bay berth), they had shared a spate of adrenaline-fueled fucking. Liberate a slave race, get bent over the console. Blow up a Cyber-Brigade, ride the Doctor like a wild animal. It had been a hell of a lot of fun. 

Half the time, they hadn't even bothered to get undressed. The Doctor would find himself looking at the way her dress clung to her rump and envelop her from behind, reaching up to tear away her knickers (usually damp from the way she could feel his eyes all over her) and her cheap tights and leave her moaning up against a wall, over a railing, or on the arm of a sofa. She was getting a bit wet again just thinking about it.

Fine, she thought. She would just have to make things easier for him. Clara pulled off the tights and underwear, and left her shoes off for good measure, and went to wander about the TARDIS looking for likely sorts of places to get jumped. 

Instead they landed, and he pulled her after him before she could protest. One thing led to another, and one deposed tyrant later, they were sitting back in the medical bay, and he was patching up the soles of her feet while she tried to provide him with a perfect upskirt view. Naturally, he completely failed to notice this. “There you go, good as new. Don't do anything too rough with them for a few days,” and before she could suggest things they could do that didn't involve her using her feet, he was off to mend some bit of the TARDIS. She sighed.

Next week she stripped down to a tank top and a thong (and a pair of comfortable, durable sneakers; she had learnt her lesson), and had to hunt around a bit to find him on the observation deck. “Clara! Just in time! A pair of nebulae are going to collide. Have a seat.” He patted a spot on the hillock beside him.

“Bit chilly in here, eh?” she hinted, nipples standing out through the flimsy cotton.

“Mm, right, here.” He pulled off his coat and offered it to her gallantly.

“Thanks,” she replied, trying not to sound too dejected. The nebulae were beautiful, after all.

***

Clara was starting to get seriously concerned at this point as she rooted past clingy catsuits and leather leotards in the TARDIS wardrobe. “Too subtle,” she decided, settling at last on a translucent silk sash, and doffing the rest of her clothes to tie it once around her hips. She had even shaved her muff for the occasion. Her nethers were now only clothed to someone who was completely blind. Even the Doctor couldn't miss this...right? She rolled her eyes and tested the sash. Yes, a simple tug took it right off. Lord only knew she might need it. 

“Hello, Doctor,” she said with a grin and her signature hair flip. That usually got him drooling just by itself.

“Oh, yes, hello, Clara. Did you fancy a--”

“Doctor, unless that sentence ends with the phrase 'hard, passionate shag,' the answer is, sadly, no.”

“Oh! Have you been trying to get my attention these past few weeks? Does rather explain your unusual clothing choices these past few weeks. I hadn't wanted to take advantage in case you were just feeling a bit warm.”

“Doctor.” Clara waited until he stopped. “You're babbling. And waving your arms about in a manner which is, frankly, not at all sexy.” She pulled off the strip of fabric (barely) shrouding her loins and set her hands on her hips to strike a pose which she hoped looked intimidating despite the foot and a half she gave up to him. “Now are you going to fuck me, or am I going to have to take matters into my own hands?”

In a whirl of astonishingly coordinated limbs, his jacket, waistcoat, shoes, and trousers were on the floor, and his shirt was unbuttoned. She was on her knees freeing his cock from his pants, and had just given it a quick, swirling lick before he pushed her abruptly onto her back. 

The floor of the console room was freezing against her skin, but she hardly noticed as he was atop and inside of her in seconds. She moaned and left scratches down his chest with her nails as he filled her. He grunted in reply and pinned her wrists violently against the metal floor. She would be covered in bruises in the morning, but was currently giving exactly zero fucks. She writhed beneath him, completely covered by his tall, surprisingly muscular body, utterly abandoned to the wave of pleasure which was about to crest. 

The Doctor came with a gasp and lay on top of her, Gallifreyan metabolism already working hard to return his temperature to normal. “Was that a masturbation joke?” he asked between pants. Fortunately Clara was too exhausted to slap him very hard.

***

“Were you really being that gentlemanly, or are you just that thick?” she asked a few moments later. “Because neither one really seems like your type.”

The Doctor put on an affronted air, which was impressive given that all he had on was an unbuttoned, rumpled dress shirt and a pair of boxers through which his sagging member still protruded. “Clara Oswald, I may steal a kiss from time to time, but I certainly have my bounds. And those bounds do not include taking advantage of young women, no matter how nubile or scantily clad.” He blushed. “I suppose I do lose my sense of boundaries when I get excited. But I'm trying to get better at that. The fact that the Ponds and I were one big family didn't help matters, but that's another story. Did I take it too far the other way?” She nodded; he blushed

“My beautiful Doctor,” Clara said with a smile, walking away from the console room.

“Don't you want this?” The Doctor held up the sash.

“That?” Her smile broadened to a grin. “I think I've gotten rather used to wandering around the TARDIS in the altogether. Didn't think you'd mind.”


End file.
